


Hot Chocolate

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds out how hot chocolate tastes even better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

'Sirius... we're living in Scotland. It's December. Are you sure you want to be going outside in a t-shirt?"

"Don't fuss so, Moony... honestly, you're so disgustingly sensible sometimes, it's unreal... all those times you tell us we can't hex Snivellus because we'll get into trouble, or to do our homework so we don't get detention, or tell us we'll catch our death of cold if we don't constantly sit right in front of the fire like you do." Sirius was grinning to take the bite out of his words, and he ruffled the hair of the young man laid on his stomach in front of the fire. Privately, he loved it when Remus got all fussy, and he loved it even more when he got fussy about Sirius wearing sleeveless t-shirts, because that meant he was looking at Sirius' body.

"Don't be so rude to Mummy, Sirius, or he'll send you to bed without supper..." lisped James in a childish voice.

"Yeah, and don't mess Mummy's hair up, it needs to be nice for when Daddy comes back." Peter grinned.

"Oh yes, so tell me, Mummy, who's going to be playing Daddy this term?" Sirius asked, plonking himself down next to Remus and resting his chin on top of his friends head. "Are you still making eyes at our smarmy Prefect, Hooper, or has he been replaced by someone much more goodlooking and interested in breaking rules rather than dictating them?"

Remus' face burned, he hoped it'd look like it was because of the heat from the fire or something...

"Or are you wishing you hadn't broken up with our last Daddy, Mr Super-Smart Ravenclaw Boot? Need I remind you he took twenty points off me just for eating a chocolate frog in the library?"

"Oh, go outside and play, children, Mummy's busy reading." Remus laughed.

Sirius looked over his friends' shoulder at the book for a moment, then groaned. "Moony, you're reading about Grindylows. When is that ever going to come in useful? If it was work for class, it'd be okay, but we finished all the stuff in the curriculum that covered grindylows three years ago!"

"If I'm going to get a place teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts anywhere, I have to know this stuff by heart. I know it's the easy stuff, and that is exactly why I'll be expected to know it."

"Why you'd want to teach is beyond me."

"Yes, well, we can't all become Aurors and spend our time hexing people for money." Remus' tone was slightly clipped, and Sirius could tell Remus was still a bit upset that he was barred from his first choice of profession because he was a werewolf. However, he had thrown himself into the idea of teaching with a vengeance, and now spent quite a bit of time tutoring younger students in DADA for the experience it offered. Sirius couldn't help resent the amount of time Remus spent on his reading and tutoring, even though he knew that for a school to accept Remus as a teacher his skills would have to be completely unrivalled.

Sirius stroked Remus' shoulder sympathetically, and both James and Peter gave him sad, compassionate smiles.

"Shall we go out then? Sooner we get out, the more time we can spend on the snowfight... and the sooner we get back here for hot chocolate, too." Peter offered. Remus looked up quickly at that.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, I asked one of the house-elves to keep an eye out for us coming back in, and bring hot chocolate and marshmallows to the common room when she sees us." Peter grinned.

Sirius beamed gratefully at his friend. Somehow Peter always knew when Remus was starting to get wound up about things, and knew just how to diffuse the situation. He was also very good at the kind of small gestures that made Remus' day. That made the day for all three of his best friends, in fact... he knew just when James had had a rough time at Quidditch practice and needed to come back to a dormitory with a nice, magically warm bed and a blazing fire in the hearth, he knew just when Sirius' parents were getting on his nerves. He also knew just how to get underneath Slytherin skins... that there was nothing Snivellus hated more than one of his potions failing to work, that Rosier had an extremely amusing total and utter fear of clowns, that Narcissa Black was so vain she would faint every time one of her long, manicured, talon-like nails broke.

Remus was already scrambling to his feet and placing his book on the nearest table. "Come on then, let's get this snowball fight over with. Are you on my team Sirius?"

Sirius laughed happily as he slung an arm around his friends' shoulder. "Too right. Come on, Potter, get ready to get your arse kicked."

Remus gazed longingly at his cup of hot chocolate, just a couple of meters away on the table, still steaming lightly. Then he turned his attention back to Sirius, who sat shivering in the armchair in front of the fire, under a pile of blankets from both their beds. He lifted Sirius' cup up to his mouth.

"I'm not a baby, Moony."

"You are, Padfoot. Only a baby would insist on going out in the snow improperly dressed. You've probably got pneumonia, you idiot, yet you won't even let us take you to the Hospital Wing."

"'M not allowed, remember? She said I wasn't allowed back till next term cos she found out I was sneaking in at seven every morning after full moon with food from the kitchens."

"I'm sure she didn't mean you couldn't go to the Hospital Wing when ill, she just meant she didn't want you waking me and dropping bacon butties all over her nice clean hospital sheets."

"Hmph. I'm not going to the Hospital Wing." With that Sirius finally started to sip from his mug of hot chocolate. Remus looked down at him, fondly in spite of Sirius' spoilt whinging. They'd had a fun snowball fight, and Sirius had been running so much- chasing and wrestling with James and Peter in the snow, helping Remus keep up a steady attack of snowballs- that he'd been warm enough not to mind his lack of a jumper or coat, and had even worked up quite a sweat. When Peter and James were finally laid in a giggling, snow- soaked heap on the ground and admitted defeat, Remus had gazed for a moment at Sirius, and admired how good he looked with pink, fever- flushed cheeks, bright, bright eyes, and his tight black t-shirt stuck even closer to his body with sweat. And then Remus had realised Sirius was sweat-soaked on a impossibly chilly day with a ten minute walk back to the castle and the Common Room, and that the pink in his cheeks was probably the onset of hypothermia or something. They raced him back to Gryffindor Tower, and by the time they got there he was shivering, snuffling, almost blue-lipped, and whining no small amount.

Remus stroked at Sirius' hair gently, trying to soothe him and make him feel slightly better. Remus felt Sirius tip the mug away from his lips, and found himself watching entranced as Sirius licked a bit of chocolate from his top lip. He felt himself flush again as he was suddenly struck by the desire to lick there himself and just make sure Sirius' lip was completely free of chocolate. After all, his mug was all the way over there somewhere, and here was Sirius, who'd already finished his mug-ful... he surely wouldn't grudge his best friend a little of that hot chocolate, would he?

"What you staring at Moony?" Sirius said, in a hoarse, hushed voice. Remus came to himself with a jolt, realising Sirius was watching him with a faint smile on those chocolate-flavoured lips.

"You... you didn't get all the chocolate off your lip..." Remus whispered.

"Oh, is that it? And here I thought you were daydreaming about kissing me..." Sirius' smile grew a bit, and Remus turned even redder.

"Hmm? Is that it, Remus? Have you found a new Daddy for Wormy and Prongs?"

"Stop it with that Mummy/Daddy stuff, Pads..." Remus griped lightly. "If I were looking for a father for two kids as reckless as Wormy and Prongs I wouldn't be looking twice at you, I'd need someone respectable and sensible, who'd control them. Not someone who'd help them catch colds every winter."

"And yet, you are looking twice at me, aren't you, Moony?" Sirius sat up straight, so he was eye to eye with his friend. "I noticed you kept checking me out today, in this t-shirt. And it's wasn't the first time. And sometimes, when I touch you, like this..." he brushed his hand against Remus' gently, lacing their fingers for the briefest moment... "yes, you go red and sigh, just like that. You get this dazed look on your face, just like now. Remus..."

Remus moved forward and pressed his mouth against Sirius', immediately fulfilling his daydream by letting his tongue lap at Sirius' lips. He gave a sad little whimper when he realised Sirius truly had licked the hot chocolate away, but then Sirius' mouth was open and welcoming him, and that did taste of chocolate. He moaned happily and wove his hands in Sirius' hair, pulling the other young man even closer.

Then he pulled away. "Do you have your wand on you?" he asked Sirius.

"Mmm... wha?" Sirius shook his hand, as if trying to knock back into place brain cells blown away by Remus' kiss. "Yours is just on the table there."

"I know, I don't want to move. Accio over my hot chocolate will you."

Sirius gave Remus a curious look, before summoning the mug. Remus sniffed it contentedly, savouring the smell, and took a little sip. Then he pushed it towards his friend. "Drink some."

"Why?" Sirius asked, as he swallowed some.

Remus gave an impatient growl and tugged the mug away, putting it on the floor before kissing Sirius again, his tongue searching out the taste of hot chocolate. "Makes you taste of chocolate, of course."

Sirius grinned a little, "That's really kind of kinky, Remus."

Fin


End file.
